


There's No Need To Rush

by Anonymous



Series: Starker Week 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baking, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Nicknames, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Recipes, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles, it's so fluffy!, tbh I wrote this when I was hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter notices how hard Tony is working and takes matters into his own hands in order to get his self-destructive boyfriend to sleep, eat, and bathe.





	There's No Need To Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Starker Week Day 5

Peter frowns as he watches Tony's head nodding up and down as he fails to stare intently at his work on his Stark Pad. The older man has been awake for days working on improvements to his Nano-Tech and Peter's been around for only a few hours to watch as the exhausted man dozes off for a few seconds before his own snoring startles himself awake.

Peter sighs and decides it's time he uses his _'boyfriend card'_ to get Tony out of the lab and away from work for awhile.

 _It's a perfect day for a self-care day._ Peter thinks.

Peter smiles and stands up from the couch on the far end of the room and carefully walks over towards Tony, who's nodding off once again.

"Tony, honey." Peter says quietly.

Tony doesn't respond. Instead his head is bobbing up and down as he begins falling asleep at his desk.

"Tony, wake up." Peter says, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony snorts as he startles himself awake again. His head jerks towards Peter's direction and Tony gives Peter a hazy eyed glare.

"You need a break." Peter states and gives Tony no room to protest.

Utilizing his super strength, Peter picks up Tony bridal style and though he protests, he's far too tired to actually fight Peter back and of course, Peter can't help the grin appearing on his face once he's successfully brought Tony out of the lab and into elevator.

 

Peter sets Tony onto his bed, ignoring his upset outcries the whole time.

"Peter, I need to work!" Tony shouts and if Peter dared to mention the pout forming on his boyfriend's lips, then he'd surely be in more trouble than he already is.

"You need a break." Peter states mater-of-factly. "And so I'm making to you take one."

"You're making me?" Tony asks, astounded.

"Yes." Peter says, voice unwavering. "So, go to sleep mister, you need a nap." Peter commands while Tony only rolls his eyes at the younger man's words.

Tony seems to think Peter isn't serious and takes his words as merely a suggestion. But Peter is serious. He'd rather be caught impersonating Thor than let Tony go another minute without sleep. But the older man simply doesn't get it yet. So, Tony sits up and decides to get up from the bed.

However, Peter is prepared for this. He pushes gets in Tony's way of walking away from the bed and places a firm hand on his shoulder and slowly using a little force as he can, pushes Tony back down on the bed.

"Oh, you're serious." Tony huffs.

"Yes, now go to sleep before I web you to the damn mattress."

"Kinky." Tony jokes and Peter growls under his breath eyeing him seriously. "Okay, okay, you win kiddo, I'm going to bed;" He says as he lays down on the king-sized mattress. "Happy now?" Tony asks with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Yes, very." Peter says and get into the bed with him. Peter drapes an arm over Tony's torso, essentially trapping him in the bed. He snuggles his nose into the crook of Tony's neck and inhales, coughing after doing so.

Tony has not only not slept for a few days, but also hasn't bathed either. Guess that means they're showering right after their nap then.

Peter hugs Tony gently waiting for the older man to start falling asleep. Tony doesn't last a minute longer; in both the comfort of Peter's touch and the comfort of the bed underneath them, he falls asleep almost immediately and Peter follows soon after.

**~*~*~**

Peter wakes up before Tony and smiles at the sleeping man next to him. He's in deep sleep, mouth slightly open, chest slowly rising and falling, and his breathing slow and steady. He looks content and like a recharging battery, the brightness in his natural debonair glow is slowly returning as he sleeps.

Peter carefully detangles himself from Tony's strong arms and slowly climbs out of bed, making sure he doesn't wake up Tony from his deep slumber. He really needs more sleep and since it's only been three hours since Peter forced him to go to bed, he figures that Tony will be out for a while longer. Which gives Peter time to prepare a bath and a meal for him and his boyfriend.

Peter asks FRIDAY to keep tabs on Tony while he's sleeping and asks her to inform him if he wakes up. The AI is happy to comply and then commands the elevator to take him down to the communal kitchen, since it's more stocked than Tony's kitchen on his floor.

Peter takes his cell phone from his pocket and opens the Facebook app to see what Tasty recipes he can cook up from the video's he's shared and tagged May in during the week.

He decides on a simple recipe for a casserole that pops out at him. The appeal of a chicken noodle soup sort of meal makes his stomach growl as he goes to the fridge to take out all the ingredients necessary to make the meal.

Peter nonchalantly cuts up the cold-to-the-touch defrosted chicken breasts into small one-inch pieces, humming along to the music on his one of his calming Spotify playlists he has playing in the background. He sways his hips to the beat and sings along quietly. Even though he's two floors down, he figures he should still be quiet, as a courtesy to Tony and whoever else may be in the Tower.

After cutting the chicken, he tosses the pieces into a pan greased with lightly flavored olive oil and seasons it with some garlic salt, pepper, oregano, basil, thyme, and a dash of paprika. He stirs it up to get the seasoning coated all over on all the chicken and keeps the heat on medium.

Peter takes a large pot out of one of the cabinets and fills it up 2/3 way with hot water and carries the pot of water to the stove top. On the stove burner on the left of the cooking chicken, Peter places the pot on the stove and turns the heat on high and puts a dash of salt into the water for taste.

Peter waits for the water to boil and for the chicken to cook by preheating the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit and then goes to get a large bowl, so he can mix all the ingredients once they're done.

Once the chicken is mostly cooked through he puts that in the large bowl and then puts the egg noodle pasta into the pot of boiling water, stirring it occasionally. And while the pasta cooks, he mixes the cream of chicken, chicken broth, grated Parmesan cheese, milk, cheddar cheese, green beans, corn, carrots, celery, and cooked chicken in the large bowl.

He adds the pasta once it's done cooking and once he drains it.

After mixing all the ingredients, Peter puts the food into a 13x9 inch baking pan and tops the casserole off with some cheese before putting it into the oven for half an hour.

Peter smiles, wipes down the small mess he's made on the counters and goes to sit down for a bit. He asks FRIDAY if Tony is still asleep and she informs him that he is.

Peter scrolls through his Facebook app once more for a dessert recipe and after some slight intensive scrolling, on behalf of MJ spamming his profile feed with drawings she's done of him in class and Ned sharing at least three Nerdist videos with him a day, he finally comes across a good looking dessert recipe.

Peter goes back into the kitchen, with some time to spare before dinner is done, to start on the dessert item he decided on.

He prepares the box of brownies he's found in the pantry; mixing together the dry mix, eggs, water, and vegetable oil. After mixing everything together Peter puts the brownie mix into a greased pan and waits for the timer to go off before putting in the oven. He takes out the casserole first, of course.

Peter prepares the food and has FRIDAY monitor the brownies while he forces some food into his boyfriend.

Peter leaves the elevator and enters Tony's floor to see him slowly walking out of his bedroom. He yawns, stretches, and gives Peter a sleepy smile.

"I hope you slept well." Peter says as he places the food onto the counter top.

"I did." Tony says quietly. "Thank you."

"I know you needed the rest." Peter says with a shrug. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Tony admits and Peter grins at his boyfriend. His heart flutters just a little bit as he beckons Tony over for dinner.

Tony digs into his plate quickly and with gusto. He practically inhales his food and Peter's slightly worried he'll have to perform the Heimlich on Tony if he starts choking.

Peter smiles as Tony finishes his plate and asks if there's more. So, Peter sets his plate to the side and hurries downstairs to refill Tony's plate, while he's downstairs he takes the brownies out of the oven, puts on the final ingredients, and sets the oven to broil, so the marshmallows get that desired roasted texture. 

Once upstairs, Peter hands Tony his plate and watches as he scarves down the food again. Peter just hopes he doesn't end up getting sick for eating so fast. 

 

When they both finish eating, Peter takes a hold of Tony's hand and drags him into the bathroom, instructing him to strip once they're in there.

"Oh? What do you have planned now Peter?" Tony asks.

"Nothing at all, you reek and I'm not having sex with a walking garbage can." Peter states, setting the faucets to a warm and gentle temperature for Tony to take a bath in. 

"Alright, alright, but if you change your mind, I'll be right here." He says, stepping into the bath. 

"Uh-huh." Peter chuckles and dumps half a bottle of lavender bubble bath into the water. 

The water rises and the bubbles pile on top high. Tony settles into the water, making sounds of relaxed pleasure as he does. 

Peter grins, mission accomplished, and decides that he'll reward Tony's compliance with his own. He shucks off his shirt into the clothes hamper, removes his belt and jeans next, folding them on the bathroom sink counter, and then finishes removing his underwear and socks before joining Tony in the bathtub. 

"Feels nice." Tony states, leaning farther back into the water.

"I'm glad, you deserve it."

"Yeah, guess so." Tony shyly admits. 

Peter sits in Tony's lap in the bath, letting his muscles relax in the warm water, lavender essence soothing into his skin and allowing him to feel content.

**~*~*~**

After their bath, Peter and Tony head back down to the communal floor, fully dresses in warm pajamas and fuzzy socks. Peter serves himself and Tony some s'mores brownies and they cuddle underneath a mountain of blankets in the living room, watching reruns of Friends.

"Thank you for this, Peter, I really needed the break." Tony says as the show breaks for commercial. 

"You're welcome." Peter replies with a knowing grin. "I saw how hard you've been working lately, and figured you needed a break." Peter shrugs, discarding his empty bowl on the coffee table. 

Tony smiles and places his bowl on the coffee table next. He sinks into the couch and then wraps his arms around Peter's waist, pulling the teen into his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"You're the best." Tony says, squeezing his arms around Peter's waist tightly. 

"I know." Peter says, bending his head back to kiss Tony back. "Now hush, I like this episode." He says, wiggling in Tony's lap to get comfortable. Tony chuckles, saying nothing, and resting his head on Peter's shoulder. 

Peter smiles, knowing he was right earlier, today was a perfect day for a self-care day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos make things easier tbh!  
> I chose the self-care option for day four because I know nothing about dancing or how to even write it lol.  
> And for those curious, the fic Touch will be updating through out Starker week, but because I sprained my ankle and currently lack a sex drive to continue on what I already have written, it'll be a slower process.


End file.
